In the electrical industry it is often necessary to mount a bundle of wires against a variety of structures such as walls or ceilings. When the structure is vertical or the bundle is to be mounted below a horizontal surface of the structure, such as on a ceiling, it can be very difficult to properly secure the bundle. In addition, it is often necessary to have access to both sides of the wall in order to secure the strap containing the bundle in situations as described above. However, having access to both sides of a structure is frequently difficult to obtain and therefore, it is difficult to properly secure the bundle to the structure.